The invention relates to a device for removably binding a sheaf of pages with edge holes, e.g. data lists, to a stiff cover. A stem passes through one of the throughholes in the sheaf, this stem being for example a string or strip of plastics or metal, having an end protruding out from the sheaf and bent over a latching element or runner, which is retained by guiding means on the inside of the cover.
Such a device is known, e.g. through the Swedish lay-open print No. 326 687, and has a guide means in the form of a stiff C-section rail, attached to an edge strip which is hingedly connected to the cover and constitutes a foldable portion thereof. The edge strip of the cover has through slots for each fastening stem running through the sheaf, this slot registering with a slot complementary in size and location in the web of the rail. The stem is threaded through the complementary slots in the cover and rail and through a hole in a first latching element to be bent over said element. The stem is then locked by means of a second latching element, serving as a keeper, which presses the free end of the stem against the rail web. The device is rather complicated and only allows limited adaptability to different hole location in the sheaf, since the slots can only extend over short individual portions of the height of the cover, if this region is to have any strength.
The object of the invention is to provide a device which is substantially simpler than the one already known, and which permits the use of an entirely optional hole pitch at the fastening edge of the sheaf.